Ray vs. Daniel! Episode 14
Daniel) Lets show them your experience, Thunder! Thunder Dragonoid) Trust me, I WILL! Ray) WELL SOMEBODY IS MAD! Vamprior) SHE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS A BLOOD SUCKING! Ray) YEAH! Daniel) NO SHE DOESN'T! Ability Activate! Wavering Bolts! ( Small lightning bolts, created by Thunder Dragonoid, move in a sloppy motion ) BUM! ( The wavering lightning bolts charge at Vamprior with a few direct hits ) Daniel) MORE! ( More bolts appear ) BUM! ( The bolts continue to come ) Ray) THAT'S IT! Ability Activate! Wingition! ( Vamprior protects himself with his cape-like wings ) ' '( The lightning bolts continue to shower on Vamprior ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Sharpshoot Lightning! ( Lightning created from Thunder Dragonoid, travels underground, comes up, and may hold an opponent still ) Vamprior) I don't know how much more I can... BIZZ! ( The underground lightning zaps Vamprior and travels around Vamprior, keeping Vamprior still ) Ray) VAMPS! DON'T WORRY, YOUR WINGS ARE ELECTRIC PROOF! ''' '''Vamprior) ... Ray) Ability Activate! Black Covering! ( Vamprior's wings extend, trapping his opponent and him in a black zone ) ( Vamprior's wings extend around Thunder Dragonoid and freeze in that position ) ( Vamprior gets freezed from the lightning ) Ray) NOW! Ability Activate! Blood Blast! ( Vamprior fires red blast from his palms ) ( Vamprior disappears into the darkness and fires red blast rapidly ) BOOM! BANG! BOOM! ( The blast pumble on Thunder Dragonoid, except she still stands ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunder Clash! ( Thunder Dragonoid bangs on a surface making loud waves to protect her ) ( Waves cover Thunder Dragonoid in a 360 degree method ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ( The red blast crash into the waves, although neither wins ) Ray) Ability Activate! Dark Sucker! ( Vamprior bites his opponent, taking their energy to compete ) ( Vamprior disappears and appears behind Thunder Dragonoid ) Daniel) THUNDER! Vamprior) FINALLY! ( Vamprior bites Thunder Dragonoid's neck and holds on ) Ray) YES! =D Thunder Dragonoid) GET OFF OF ME! ( Thunder Dragonoid flies into the air and crashes Vamprior to the ground, but Vamprior holds on ) Ray) VAMPRIOR, YOU CAN DO IT! ( Thunder Dragonoid wacks Vamprior with her tail, but Vamprior still holds on ) Daniel) COME ON, GET THAT BLOOD SUCKING B****** OFF! Ray) O_O ( Thunder Dragonoid falls on her one knee ) Thunder Dragonoid) *Huff* To tir... ( Interruption ) Daniel) ABILITY ACTIVATE! THUNDER IMPLODE! ( Thunder Dragonoid screeches making a hard to endure sound ) Thunder Dragonoid) SCRRREEEEEE! ( Vamprior falls to the ground and goes into his ball form ) ( The area goes back to its normal look ) Ray) NOT FAIR! Daniel) OH YEAH, MY DAD IS BETTER! =P Ray) HE IS NOT! Vamprior) MY EARS! ( Vamprior rolls in circles, banging his head on a few rocks ) Ray) Umm... Daniel) HAHA! YOUR BAKUGAN IS CRAZY! Ray) You're the crazy one! ( Ray picks Vamprior up and runs into his house, passing Serenity and Airzel's wife ) Serenity) Ray... ( Ray runs into his room, slamming the door ) Airzel's Wife) Well...Looks like we know who won... Daniel) RAY IS A CRY BABY! Airzel's Wife) He's a lot better then you... Daniel) No...I'm way better then him! Airzel's Wife) You wish... Daniel) AND I'LL HAVE A WAY BETTER NICKNAME THEN ANYONE ELSE! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Aquerity!_Episode_15 Grade of Ray vs. Daniel! Episode 14? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4